


wax ash

by B_2333ucky



Category: House of Wax (2005)
Genre: M/M, Rape, Sexual Abuse, Verbal Humiliation
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:39:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24442984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_2333ucky/pseuds/B_2333ucky
Summary: ⚠️（慎入慎入慎入）：三观不正，Vincent第一人称，粗口，sm，骨科，虐心？半夜产物，小学生文笔破烂单轱辘高速轮椅作者的话：这个恐怖片我非常喜欢，第三遍回顾的时候居然磕上变态骨科cp？氮素我本人真的一点都不变态qvq
Relationships: Bo Sinclair/Vincent Sinclair
Kudos: 14





	wax ash

一个巴掌打在我没有涂蜡的左脸上，把我从因疼痛而引起的短暂昏迷中拽了回来  
Bo粗长的肉刃已经深入我体内，还没等我适应，就压低腰身开始挺动起来，我忍不住叫起来，下面像被撕裂了一般，火辣辣的疼  
“闭嘴，你叫得真他妈难听”  
Bo泄愤似的一下顶到我的最深处，我仰起脖子咬住舌头，拼命把张嘴就能发出的声音吞回喉咙里，我知道我的声音很难听，像野兽的吼叫，我甚至说不出一个完整的句子，但每次他进入我时我总会忍不住叫出来  
内壁流出的血液让Bo每次的进入开始变得通畅，被撕裂的痛苦也慢慢变为酥麻的快感，我双腿紧紧勾住Bo强壮的后腰，尊崇着欲望让他勃起后巨大的头部碾过我的敏感点  
我的肠道已经完全变成了哥哥鸡巴的形状，我甚至能看到他每次顶入在我腹部形成的形状，这感觉太他妈爽了，我想伸手抓住我的下身开始摆弄，又被狠狠的打了一巴掌，左脸火辣辣的疼，大概已经肿了  
“我要让你看看，你这个丑婊子只用被操屁眼就能射出来。”  
Bo抓住我的两只手举过头顶，用他脱下来的皮带绑了起来，我不能否认这样会让我更加兴奋，从而期待他接下来的行为  
一滴蜡落在我的乳头上，我在做爱时身体总是极为敏感，突如其来的刺痛使我瞬间清醒了不少，在刺痛过后蜡油开始凝固，酥酥麻麻的感觉过后乳头被包裹在蜡油中，仿佛被一张嘴吸住，Bo伸出手开始揉捏另一个，指甲划过乳头的裂缝，使我经不住又大叫起来  
又有几滴蜡惩罚性的滴落在我的阴茎上，生理性的眼泪从我眼角滑落，我能感觉蜡油在我极为敏感的阴茎头部流淌，凝固，我的眼前一片模糊，生理性的泪水流过眼眶  
Bo也开始发疯似得一次次顶在我的前列腺上，我大口喘息，身体也随着他的节奏和幅度摆动，他的喘息回响在我耳边，快感海浪般一阵阵袭来，像电流传导到我的小腹，我的后穴由于快感的袭来开始痉挛，一下一下绞紧Bo的粗大，即将达到快乐的顶峰  
随着我的尖叫，我的白浊从前端射出，溅满Bo的小腹，他也拔出在我体内还硬挺的阴茎，送到我嘴边，用手不停地撸动着，硕大的前端不断摩擦着我肿起的嘴唇，Bo叹息了一声，热流涌出，我张开嘴迎接带着腥味的污浊，没来得及咽下的流出唇外，Bo用手指蘸取它们，看着我舔完最后一滴，才松开皮带

我的手腕一片红肿，就像小时候被强行绑在座椅上的他一样，而我的心却十分满足，在每次的交合中我都会产生这样的感受，毕竟，我们本就是一体的  
“那对夫妻明天再处理，我已经放到冰柜里了，博物馆的餐桌区正好缺一对男女主人公”  
Bo说完便直接躺在我身边，空气中弥漫着浓烈的蜡油和精液混合的味道，我也闭上了眼睛


End file.
